InuClan And The Crazy, Magic Movie Maker
by LadyShyneHowlingdusk
Summary: well..........first fanfic......the title says it all i suppose.........


Ok, so this is my first fanfic…….waiting for words to magically appear out of thin air

Screw this! Oh, well. Looks like I'm gonna have to type this myself. LOOK OUT

WORLD! SHYNE'S IMAGINATION IS ON THE LOOSE! BEWARE!!

Inu-clan and the

Crazy, Magic Movie maker

By: LadyShyneHowlingdusk

One day in the futle era, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo were walking on a well- worn, but empty road. Shippo, in his almost-midget-ness, could barely breathe for all of the dust kicked up by the others. InuYasha was making more dust than necessary, and laughing when Shippo fell down twitching.

cough, cough "DAMMIT!!No, I'm fine. Nobody come help me. (owwww!)

Kagome, in her exceedingly short skirt, and freakishly long legs, (have you noticed how short she is, even though her legs are really… extended?) abruptly turns and notices Shippo, who is twitching ecstatically.

"Oh my GIRBILS! Shippo!" Kagome exclaims. InuYasha is probably high, because he is laughing so hard. Miroku and Sango are gawking at each other, and Kirara is chasing a butterfly. "Are you okay?" and she pulls out her medical case from her jillion pound backpack. InuYasha is on the ground, eating dirt and laughing.

Kagome:……

InuYasha: :D

Kagome:……..

Inu: :D chomp, chomp

Kagome: SIT!

InuYasha: thud :D

Ground: crack! Crack! InuYasha's on crack! (falls away, revealing that they are all falling for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, …………………… long time.

All accept Kirara……

Sango and Miroku are making- out while falling.

Kagome and Shippo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

InuYasha: :D

Sango and Miroku: Making out…….still….

KA-

WHAM-

ALAM!!

The Inu-Clan is slammed against the ground. Dazed, Shippo and Kagome sit up and look around. Sango and Miroku are rolling around, making out…still…

InuYasha: :D

Shippo: falls back wtf? InuYasha! Hey, man, that's kinda freaky……

Big Voice from Nowhere: Places, places everybody! Ugh. HORACE!! GET THE WATER HOSE PLEASE!! Well, well now. Looks like your friend here is having some problems. Let's fix that!

Kagome: I chipped a nail!! WHAAAAAAAA!

BVFN(big voice from nowhere): you need a longer skirt.

Kagome: F-U!!

BVFN: slut.

Kagome: well EXCUUUUUUSE ME! does the oh no u di'in finger thing

Horace comes in with a water hose and sprays Sango and Miroku, but to no avail. Horace grumbles about needing a better job and something about being a slave to a lunatic while walking away.

BVFN: I HEARD THAT!!

Horace: I said it so you COULD hear it!

POOFIE!!

Big cloud of pink smoke

Director: Hello, people. Where are your scripts? Why are you sitting down? Why are you eating dirt? Why are you two swapping spit? Why are you a slut? Why are you staring at Mr. Fluffy-Sama?? Shessomaru is bound and gagged and tied to a chair in a glass room filled with photos of him….with lots of pink….. ok. We all have obsessions, right? It just happens that I'm a gay guy in love with Fluffy Pants. Well now. Let's fix your friend with the HOT little ears!! OOH! They just give me the CHILLS!

Kagome and Shippo: O.O

Shessomaru: T.T…HWWLMP….MMME!!

Director: Snaps fingers "Ta-Dum!!"

InuYasha: jumps up, spits out dirt, looks at Fluffy-Sama, and draws Tetsusaiga

Poo-balls! It's stuck!!

Director: Can I touch your ears??

Kagome and Shippo: he's gay.

InuYasha: where are San…….Oh. Never mind.

Director: I'll fix them too. POOF!! nothing happens phooey!

InuYasha: I got it. (Goes and pics up Miroku's staff-thing and whacks them both.)

Sango and Miroku: wtf??

Director: hi. I'm Phil, and I'm gay!! I LOVE Sessy-Sama!! I'm holding him captive!! Yay!!

All: O.o

Shippo: EW! Who farted??

All: JAIKEN!!

Shessomaru: WRS RNN? ADSR MMM JAKEMB!!struggling against the ropes

Phil: YOU HAVE AWAKENED THE WRATH OF THE GIANT, PINK, FLUFFIE DEMON BUNNIE!!

All:….

Phil turns into a 50 foot tall bunny, and has a light pink wind tunnel.

Phil laughs evilly, and sucks them all up. They all end up on the other side of the hole where they fell in, and Kirara is still chasing the butterfly. InuYasha pushes Shessomaru and Jaiken down the hole. They all start walking, pretending that nothing ever happened.

Behind them, Phil rubs his hands together, and chuckles to himself….

The End!

Thanks for reading!! Leave reviews!!

- Shyne


End file.
